<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>lounge requests (2020) by five (tunas), koiiiiiiii (tunas)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23221426">lounge requests (2020)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tunas/pseuds/five'>five (tunas)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tunas/pseuds/koiiiiiiii'>koiiiiiiii (tunas)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pop'n Music (Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:15:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,407</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23221426</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tunas/pseuds/five, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tunas/pseuds/koiiiiiiii</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>stuff i've written for tha popper lounge server. chapters will be named after requesters bc i'm not That clever. i hope i did you all justice in writing these.</p><p>(3/21/20) rerated to mature due to chapters 2 and 6. watch your step.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. cy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>595 words of pure train</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I swear to M, if I have to expose myself to closed doors with bleach everywhere one more time... I'm gonna fuckin' collapse and die. Somethin' like that..." KK said as he opened his door, his flat completely dark. This dude was tired, end of story. All he wanted to do was throw a TV dinner into the microwave and eventually turn on an actual TV. He flicked the light on to have that plan crushed and rendered beyond useless by the large-racked goddess taking a snooze on his couch. The janitor doesn't know how he managed to tune out her EXTREMELY LOUD snoring when he walked in. Fuck... what the hell was he going to do!! Big Tits McGee was in his house somehow!! Does he just wake her up or just... TRY to do his nightly routine a little more quietly? That just seemed to be the way to go. </p><p>So this dude, fuckin... tip toes in his own house towards the kitchen. He notices the snooze bubble coming outta her nose. Gross. He had just got that couch. As soon as he makes it to his freezer, he opens it very, VERY carefully, the quietest he could possibly be. It skrkrted, making a pop as it opened. The snoring stopped for a moment, and KK could feel his heart stop. The snoring returned after five seconds of time feeling like it was frozen. He swiped a Hungry Man out of the freezer and SLOWLY closed it. It complied, thank god. Next was the microwave, no longer will this man starve after this is done -</p><p>"OHHH! FYUCK!" Never mind. He's done for. Now's the time to confront her, even though he felt he could do that AFTER stuffing some gross microwave brownie in his mouth. He turned around, completely unamused. She fell face first onto the floor, causing a loud smack that also caused the flat to vibrate. Bitch out here causin' earthquakes with her big-chested self. </p><p>"Care to explain why you're in my house?" The tone in his voice was nothing but annoyance. The shock had subsided. She had started to tear up, blubbering about things.</p><p>"I.. I was tryiiiing... to goo... to the stoooore... buuuuuut..." Her voice got louder and squeakier, "BUT MY BOOOOOBS ARE SO BIIIIIIG... AND I CAN'T PIIIICK THEM UPPPP!! THEY HURT MY BAAAAAAACK!! SOOOooooooooo... I saw youuuuur hoouuuuuusse... and I was liiike..." Her slurring was getting worse, and even though he was still at the kitchen, he could smell the alcohol on her breath. It was just that strong. She relaxed for a moment, her voice getting softer, "He'll be fiiiiiiiineee with it. It's just a smaaaaaaaalll... teeeeensy... little... nap." She stopped for a few seconds. "BUT NOW YOU'RE HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEREEEEEE!!! I'M SORRRRRRRRRYYY!!!" She was wailing, and he knew that someone's going to knock, or if he's thinking realistically, call in a noise complaint. He didn't care.</p><p>"Aaaaaaaaand that's what happened, wanna fuck?" Her voice was completely normal, like she hadn't been sobbing to him for the last five minutes. His dick felt nothing. He was not horny in the slightest. It was 30 past midnight. Way past nutting time.</p><p>"I already have a girlfriend." After saying that, the whole room went completely silent for another few seconds. She broke out into song, to ease the tension that was already reaching its peak.</p><p>"Break up with your giiiiirrlfriiiiienddd... yeah yeah you know that song, right? Haha..." She was extremely nervous, her smile showing that very clearly.</p><p>"Get the fuck out of my house before I call the police."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. zima</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>821 words of pure cave</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this was written at various times of day if you're able to tell what parts were written at 3am you're a winner congrats</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Another fuckin' cave, another fuckin' day. Hell yeah! Kajika zoomed the FUCK outta that front door... wait...</p><p>No...</p><p>That's not a front door. That's a cave he was sleeping in for the night. He is homeless yet he has all of the homes. Food for thought, that's all he fuckin' eats that isn't giant fuckin' worms he saw on the ground or something like that.</p><p>"It's fuckin' cave shit time! Yeah!!" He leaped straight into the cave that was like... something like three or four miles away from THIS CAVE. It was a cave until this fuckin' dude fell into a hole (intentionally, mind you) that looked. Really shiny. or something like that... i don't know :(</p><p>IT WAS A POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL! Caveman clothes are.. wet, but IT'S CHILL! He wanted to get all wet and stuff anyway. Just kinda one of those days. Dude RIPPED HIS CLOTHES off but they were still. Wearable. He could put them back on if he wanted and they'd be fine, but wet. BUT WHO CARES IT'S FUCKIN' SKINNY DIPPIN TIME, YEAH!<br/>
Even though he got soaking fuckin wet, dude dipped his one widdle fucky... uhhh big toe in that shit. Water. Felt like it. A little warm. Felt like the inside of ass. God, Kajika loved the inside of ass whenever he got to top. Whenever that happens, I guess... Then he jumped in it. Nice. Ass consumption. </p><p>Wooarrrm. In both ways. Kajika was chewin on those like bubblegum and feeling... warm! Water was nice. Very calming. He had almost fell asleep floating until...<br/>
<br/>
"Hey, whatcha up to?" A certain... feminine voice had called. Kajika had opened one eye to see a woman with... like... big boobs and thick thighs but like... he couldn't see that? He could tell but it was like they were literal sources of light coming out of her nipples and shit like that. He can't see them. It actually hurt his eyes to look, so he turned away at the sight of them. </p><p>"Uhhhhh... who are you?"</p><p>"Uhhhhhhhh... I'm MZD, duh?"</p><p>"No... you're not?"</p><p>"Listen. I can have little a titty and little a pussy." She walked over to be almost five feet away from him because that's the standard to not being gay but she's a girl and uhhhh YOU GET IT PLEASE DON'T ASK.</p><p>"I mean... whatever floats your boat, I guess. I am in the middle of something though, so could you find like... another pool to be naked at?" He raised his hand to shoo away the tiny goddess, the water getting hotter as she got closer to him.</p><p>"What do ya mean you're busy? What the hell could you possibly be doing?" She noticed that the water was really hot, and started sweating and worrying about the cave boy's safety as... he was just a human after all.</p><p>"I'm... getting my dick sucked by the water. You're making the water and the atmosphere very uncomfortable." Oh. No wonder.</p><p>"WHAT THE FUCK? YOU'RE REALLY DOING THIS TO ALL OF THE CAVES IN THE AREA?" Her voice got higher as to indicate shock, but Kajika didn't care. His dick was getting sucked for the first time by something that wasn't a hole in another cave.</p><p>"Well... this is a first time experience but uh... the water seemed fine with it so I'm chill with it. Also every cave doesn't have a dick sucking pool in it. Please don't follow the stereotyping of caves."</p><p>"Could... I at least get in the pool?"</p><p>"No??? Did you not hear that my fucking dick was being sucked by the goddamn pool?" He was starting to get really annoyed now. This behavior from others was exactly why he wasn't really a people person. He could talk to them, but they always seemed to be weirded out by his activities. He's just trying to live life his way, and it shouldn't really bother anyone in the least.</p><p>"I DID BUT UHHHHHH... WHAT IF I WAS DOING THAT??? WIN WIN YA SEE???"</p><p>"No man, I'm homo as fuck. I know that water doesn't have a gender, but I'm just not into railing girls."</p><p>"FINE! Fine. What if... I was ya friendly usual MZD again. Would you accept a dick sucking from him?" She had turned into... uhh... fuck how do I describe this... HE??? god that must have been spooky to watch!!!</p><p>"Dude, I'm 18. You're a boomer times infinity."</p><p>Silence had consumed the cave after he said that. M was fuming, angry that he couldn't get in the pool and distract cave dude long enough to be warmed by the pool. No dick sucking permitted.</p><p>"FUCK IT, I'M OUT. YOU EAT BUGS ANYWAY." The god stomped away, and you could hear his murmurs very clearly as they weren't murmurs. It was yelling. </p><p>"They're pretty tasty and beneficial, so your loss." Kajika pinched another bug off the rocks surrounding the pool, crunching that motherfucker's head right off.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. gloom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>363 words of pure morning fluff</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i have not fluffed in a hot minute... and i did this late nite... but Yes. i hope u enjoy</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Nnn... Morning, MZD..." Lotte cuddled up to her sometimes actually tolerable boyfriend to notice that she had put her face in something that... boys usually don't have. Two things, actually. Eyes wide open in shock, she backed off immediately to see that her boyfriend... was her girlfriend?</p><p>"MZD...?" The girl in front of her yawned, opening her eyes to meet Lotte's. </p><p>"Morning, cutie. How are you?" M had pulled her closer to her, and at this point there was no escaping the giant breasts that were in front of her. Combined with that, the pet name made Lotte blush, and she knew immediately that it's the same MZD she always knew.</p><p>"Did you do this overnight or something? I mean... I don't mind cuddling but it DEFINITELY feels weird to feel <em>these</em> on me." </p><p>"Ah yeah, sorry. I was just thinkin' I could do this as a joke to scare you or something! It probably worked, I'd hope, heheh." Her blush was covering her face, and she was kind of shocked of how relaxed the goddess was being. It was almost like she had done this before... but there were more important things to focus on at the moment.</p><p>"You almost did for a second! But you should probably get a shirt on."</p><p>"OH. Yeah. Definitely." She rolled out of the bed, going straight to the closet to dig for a shirt that could cover at least most of her body. Lotte stared, admiring her new (?) girlfriend on the shirt hunt. After finding an... appropriate top, she crawled back in, pulling Lotte even closer than before. Ah jeez, she might suffocate at this rate!! But it felt warm... </p><p>"Hey, you want me to cook breakfast later? It's just something I wanna do for you, that's all."</p><p>"Pfft... I love you M, but I don't think I can trust you with an oven and a couple of eggs. I'd rather we just... stay right here and be together for a bit longer." Lotte gave her a little smooch, and nuzzled up to her.</p><p>"Fiiiiine. You're lucky that you're so cute."<br/>
They both drifted off to sleep, letting breakfast start just a tad bit later.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. fury</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>483 words of windy maid boy and his fiery gamer boyfriend</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i started this at 4am and... just kinda left it there until my brain boiled some new ideas up! i also almost forgot to fit femzd somewhere in here but there's a little banter between her and hatena at the end!! i hope that's just the right amount as i felt this should be retsuga centered... :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Goshuujin-sama! Is there anything else I could do for you?" Fuga spun around in his maid dress before promptly ending with a bow right in front of his boyfriend. This was a new routine suggested by the windy boy himself, and Retsu's adjusting to it little by little as the days go on. It's not that he doesn't like it, it's just new!</p><p>"Uh... Fuga? Are you really alright with doing all of this?"  </p><p>"Of course! I'm just showing you something I like doing... I hope there's no issue..." Fuga's voice sounded a bit sad, and it really hurt Retsu to see his boyfriend down.</p><p>"Ah! Nonono! There's no issue! I'm glad you're showing me this... it's pretty interesting, but... I don't know what to do, if you get what I mean? It just feels weird to be bossing you around."</p><p>"Whaaaaat! It's not bossing me around if I like doing it for you! Now come on, you got anything for me to do? Maybe some... video games?"</p><p>"Fuga. You know full well I could beat you at a video game."</p><p>"I don't know Retsu... Things could change under certain circumstances..." His voice was sing songy, taunting Retsu to the point where he could feel his inner gamer boy screaming in his heart to prove him wrong.</p><p>"Alright. Fine, maid boy. Show me what you got!"</p><p>"You got it, goshuujin-sama."</p><p>Third Strike's in the console, l-l-let's go!</p><p>...</p><p>Hours had passed, and Retsu's inner gamer boy was begging him to stop rematching. Fuga couldn't be proven wrong! How!?</p><p>"I could go for another round of this, are you up for it?"</p><p>"How are you able to keep going?! How did you get this good in the span of a few days!? HAVE YOU BEEN DRINKING COFFEE AGAIN!?!"</p><p>"It's a maid's secret, but I'll tell you if you promise not to tell anyone else." Fuga paused for a second, his grin ear to ear. He was feelin' this! Retsu stared at him, his expression nothing but confusion.</p><p>"It's because I wanna make you happy, man. I know you've been looking for someone to match up with, so I practiced a whole lot for today."</p><p>"Awww Fuga, that's so cheeeeeesy!" Retsu wrapped his arms around him, burying himself in some of the frills. "I'm so happy you did that just for me... you're the best." Fuga returned the embrace, chuckling a little.</p><p>"Anything for my goshuujin-sama."</p><p>...</p><p>"M... what exactly are you doing?" Hatena has been going through this goddess's antics this entire time. Doesn't know what to do with her other than to leave her be.</p><p>"I'm just watchin' those Tsugidoka boys! They're cute."</p><p>"You have to watch them as a female?"</p><p>"No... but I like this form. I definitely feel sooooo much cuter."</p><p>"...Alright then... BUT DON'T GO DOWN THERE AND MESS WITH THEM!! They're having their moment."</p><p>"You're no fuuuun. But fine."</p><p>"Thank you."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. leex</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>603 words of pure suggestive fluff</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I WILL NOT LIE THIS ALMOST TURNED INTO SOMETHING ELSE, BUT I REMEMBERED THE MISSION AT HAND. YEAH. WROTE MOST OF THIS IN AN HOUR AFTER SEVERAL HOURS OF BRAINSTORMING MY DUDE. PLEASE ENJOY CUDDLES AND WHAT I GUESS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE THE ENDING OF MEATUP BUT LIKE. NOT ADULT. DON'T THINK THAT'S GETTING FINISHED ANYTIME SOON. THANKS ANYWAY.<br/>also uh....................................... this is literally like the only chapter so far that doesn't have our favorite female dj god with giant fuckin tits swinging around.... so like... anyone that was looking for a break from that HERE IT IS.....</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nyami is a lightweight. She has proven it several times during the night. Tripping into bushes, hissing at random people, those people being mostly dudes, and over all being REALLY TOUCHY. Mimi knew that when her feline girlfriend was made it to the last phase that it was time to go home, because at that point she was only going to get more shameless. MZD had told them off last time for almost causing a scandal. The rabbit thought he should have kept to his own business when every other scandal on the news is about him.</p><p>"Miiiiiimmmiii!! Why are we goin' home so early? There's still," she hiccuped, "so much of the night to go through... I'm not even that druuuunk..." </p><p>"You're too drunk. We're going home. Get in the car. It's 2AM anyway, we should have gone a long time ago."</p><p>"Awwwwwww... we were just gettin' started toooo..." Nyami stumbled into the passenger's seat, extremely giggly as she kept somehow slipping into it. Mimi couldn't help but also laugh along with her, helping her get fully into the vehicle. Once they were both in the car, the heat was turned on not too high, but not too low, and the radio was playing softly as Mimi started on the way back to their apartment.</p><p>A few minutes from that certain place though, this damned cat had slid her hand onto her leg.</p><p>"Hey... hey uh... Could we stop here for a m-moment?" Nyami pointed to the side of the road, near a streetlight that seemed kinda lonely. Mimi gave her a puzzled yet kind of annoyed look, of all places to stop, you choose a place right outside of the neighborhood?</p><p>"We're literally five minutes from home, what could you possibly..." Nyami was giving her that look that told her everything. Her eyes were half lidded, and she had a drunken smirk on her face. This cat wanted to do something, and she wanted to do it right now.</p><p>"Come ooon... I can't wait any longer, Mimi..." This widened the rabbit's eyes QUITE a bit, and if she were being true to herself, she couldn't wait either. The tension in the car only rose ever since they left. </p><p>"Okay. Hang on." Mimi sped up, BARELY breaking the legal speed limit for residential areas. Eventually she drifted into that parking spot, a loud skrrrrt blasting through the air. She was speedrunning getting both of them into the house and on that bed. She practically jumped out of the car and princess carried Nyami up like two flights of stairs and KICKED that door open. You can't make this up!!</p><p>Throwing her girlfriend on the bed, the cat had already got in what Mimi could consider one of the sexiest poses she had seen her in. Perfect for what she was about to do. They didn't bother to get in more comfortable clothing, Mimi just slid right in and gave her girlfriend the biggest hug ever.</p><p>"Awwww yeah, that's the stuff." Nyami returned the hug, giving a tiny peck on the lips as an extra gift.</p><p>"At this rate Nyami, you're going to get me drunk."</p><p>"Ah, you're not already lovedrunk with me? That hurts my heart..." She pulled away and made a joke pouty face, making the broken heart gesture. Mimi played along, scoffing but pulling her back so they wouldn't lose the warmth.</p><p>"You're right, I guess I already am drunk with you. But really, you gotta sober up soon. I want you to sleep remembering all of this."</p><p>"Why's that?"</p><p>"You've got some apologizing to do when we go back."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. cy+leex</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>948 words of pure railing</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>OKAY FIRST THINGS MOTHERFUCKIN' FIRST! this is... my first time posting something that goes further than what i've wrote before. yeah i know i wrote the sweet and sour bullshit but... that was long ago and it's not even actual Fuck.<br/>anyways, it's bound to be jokey because trains and uh yeah! you get it. this is a continuation to chapter 1, AND UH. ABOUT THAT. PRETEND I NEVER SAID HE HAD A GIRLFRIEND. NOT ABOUT TO DO THAT CHEATING BULLSHIT AND WRITE THE GUILTY FEEEEEEELS! and uhh.. i think that's all i need to say. enjoy train nut i guess. thanks.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Okay, okay! Wait!" KK was already walking over to the door with her on his back, despite her protests. It was way too late for this, and he was still hungry!! Flies might have gotten on his food already. The thought of it only made him more bitter for having to deal with this. Upon reaching the door, he opened it and put her down right on top of his doormat.</p><p>"You've got a few seconds before I close this door. What is it."</p><p>"Are you really going to leave me out here with no way of getting home?" </p><p>"You managed to get in my house. I'm sure you can find another to somehow get into." He was beginning to slowly shut the door, before she gave it a shove to show she wasn't done talking.</p><p>"Okay, you want me to be honest with you? You're the only person I can go to right now. But if you want to be this way, then so be it. I hope me getting out of your sight relaxes your mind, so you can sleep like a little goddamn baby when you close that door." After that, she headed towards the opposite direction. KK watched her leave, and she wasn't looking back. It was awfully dark out here, and her words definitely stung. She was wearing some pretty skimpy stuff too, so if anyone caught her, it wouldn't end well. He had to give in. Letting her go would be too much of a risk to his sleep and her safety.</p><p>"Wait! Come back!" </p><p>...</p><p>It's people on the couch time, watching whatever late night show was on at one in the morning. KK was throwing out his now finished dinner, which luckily didn't have flies on it when he came back in to heat it up. He sat back on the couch, letting it absorb him. It was a pretty comfy couch. Very good investment. </p><p>"You know, my offer from earlier is still up if you want to go for it." Her hand was really close to. A certain area. Oh goodness why oh why. She's touching on it!!! Almost, at least!!!!</p><p>"Why... exactly do you want to do this, anyway?" He was getting really worked up, but not in the angry way. It's getting uncomfortable in the pants area, and those swaying breasts weren't helping!</p><p>"Before... it was just to do it. Now it's to make up for breaking into your house." His zipper was being undone, releasing some of the tension on that train of his. His mind was trying to rationally think about the decision he would have to make. Does he let it enter the station or keep going until it runs out of fuel? Wasn't she drunk anyway? AGAIN, HOW DID SHE GET IN THE HOUSE?</p><p>"But... if you're not comfortable conducting this... I can do it for you." Zipper's undone, and now he was staring at his ready-to-go locomotive and her face right next to it. </p><p>"Oh I'm comfortable, and I'd be more than happy to assist you with it." He slid his undergarments further down himself, revealing... the train itself. Dude was ready to GO.</p><p>"Great. Happy to help." She smiled before she started operating his engine, taking most if not all in her mouth. Pulling the right levers, GODDAMN, THIS BITCH KNEW HOW TO DO TRAINS!!</p><p>After watching her bob her head up and down like she was trying for apples but always missing, KK decided it was time to enter yet another station. The best station. It was his turn on the train operating system.</p><p>"Hey, this feels great but... how about I have a go at it? I can't have someone always doing my job." She came off it with a pop, WHAT THE FUCK, AT WHAT VELOCITY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SUCKING FOR THAT TO HAPPEN - ah fuck i'm getting off topic sorry.</p><p>"Of course!" She lifted herself onto him, and this station must have been hit with heavy rain because IT WAS WET AS FUCK. As she managed to get herself down, KK could hear the beginning of Percussive 3 echo in his mind.</p><p>Upon entering, krr krr beeeeeeeeep.</p><p>Halfway there, krr krr beeeeeeeeep.</p><p>ALL THE WAY THERE, KKR KRR BEEEEEEEEEEEP!!</p><p>Now is the time. It is time to FUCK, SUCK, AND TOUCH!!!!!!</p><p>This self propelled unit was having issues stayin in, though. Dude was fuckin pounding into the station! The people inside it are about to be late to work! That is, if they were going to survive the fuel leakage.</p><p>"Ah, fuck, I'm about to -"</p><p>"MZD WHAT THE FUCK?" Both pairs of eyes were at the door, which had one fatal flaw with it. It was open, and a shadow, cat, and rabbit were in it. In correction, four fatal flaws.</p><p>KK had already buster-wolfed his nutter, and that shit was fuckin' plentiful. </p><p>"AW SHIT, FUCK, WAIT, I CAN EXPLAIN -"</p><p>"SHUT UP. GET OFF THIS DUDE'S DICK, WE'RE FUCKIN GOING HOME." Hatena shouted, Mimi and Nyami both wearing the look of shocked and absolutely disap-fuckin-pointed. </p><p>"ALSO GET BACK INTO YOUR NORMAL FORM. GODDAMN IT, WHY THE HELL DO YOU HAVE TO CAUSE TROUBLE EVERYWHERE YOU GO, WE'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU FOR THE LAST FEW HOURS!! DID YOU EVEN MAKE IT TO THE STORE?"</p><p>As the train dismissed itself from the station, it was in need of some cleaning. KK was... He was something. Dude just fucked a dude. Doesn't even know how he didn't recognize him. Had the same shades and everything. The crowd had long left, and he was just sitting on this new couch, half naked with a limpy boy.</p><p>"What the hell?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. gloom (DOUBLE WHAMMY)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>516 words of pure baking mishaps</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>the fluff machine started working again, THANKFULLY!! however teasing machine broke... BUT I TRIED MY BEST TO FIT THAT IN THERE!!! i had rewrote the beginning to this a WHOLE BUNCH bc i had so much ideas for it!<br/>it's almost 5am at the time of writing... i worked on this shortly after the vc ended... i was told not to rush AND I DIDN'T but this is the Quickest i've ever wrote and was like :).<br/>ANYWAYS THANKS!! i had fun writing this.. plx enjoy</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Alright, I've got everything out!" Butter, baking soda, bags of sugar and flour rested on the table next to the empty bowl that just couldn't wait to be filled up to create what could be a delicious treat or... slightly less delicious treat? Either way it'll be good to Lotte. The main ingredient was love!</p><p>"So... I just throw this all in the bowl, right?" MZD grabbed the sugar and was OH SO CLOSE to spilling way too much of it into the bowl. Lotte lifted the bag back to being upright before a disaster happened.</p><p>"Yeah, but not the entire bag silly. We gotta measure them first." So the two spent their time CAREFULLY measuring the sugar, and getting the right proportions of butter and baking soda. All of it went into the bowl, ready to mix. Lotte was directly behind her girlfriend, both of their hands on the whisk. Mixing it up together! </p><p>"Aw man, I kinda feel like a little kid with you behind me like this... but I'm glad you're helpin' me with this. Learning how to make a cake takes less energy than causing one to appear outta thin air..." </p><p>"I'm happy that you like baking with me! I think we should do this more often - ah." Lotte stared at the lone bag on the table. It seems that something was overlooked... Something very crucial to the cake...</p><p>"What's up?" MZD looked over to where she was looking, and saw the issue immediately.</p><p>They forgot the flour.</p><p>"It's okay! I got it!" The goddess swiped the bag from its spot, immediately turning it over...</p><p>"Wait! YOU FORGOT TO MEASURE IT -" It was way too late. This disaster was not averted. They both were covered in flour, nearly head to toe. The two stared at each other, and bursted in laughter and giggles.</p><p>"Well... it looks like we're the cake now, aren't we?" MZD took off her shades, revealing one of the only parts that weren't covered. Yes, she still wears her shades inside!! THEY ADD TO THE MYSTERY!! At least to everyone but her girlfriend...</p><p>"More like flour people, but yeah... We're definitely going to have to add more of the other ingredients to this. And clean ourselves up..." Lotte got herself off the shorter girl, looking at the aftermath of the ingredient explosion.</p><p>"It's fiiiiiine. I can clean this up." M flashed her signature grin, which meant nothing but mischief was coming out of that clean-up attempt. Lotte wondered if it was all intentional... but hey, it's more stuff to do and time to spend with the goddess. </p><p>"Yeeeeeeeah... not with your god powers. We're gonna do this the classic way, broom and dustpan."</p><p>"Th-that'sfinetooIguess.... Ijustwantedtogetinthebathwithyousowecouldcleanourselvesthat'salllllllll........." What in the world was that VERBAL SPEED? MACH 1?</p><p>"Hm?"</p><p>"Ahaha... let's get started! After we finish baking this cake, of course." </p><p>...</p><p>After baking and cleaning up, the two enjoyed a nice, warm bath together. The day was all spent in the house, but sometimes just a day inside with your significant other can really be the best time spent. REMEMBER THAT, ALRIGHT!?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. cac</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>489 words of sunset coffee</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>my fucken fluff machine broke but i told it to work and it said Okay, SO HERE IT IS!! i'm sorry it took so long... <br/>mayb we could go on a date to make up for it?? just kidden... Unless?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was only a month into moving here that Belle would find herself feeling closer than she ever has. Getting used to Japan was a huge culture shock, it would be for anyone, but due to a certain someone, she felt like she's already been here many times before.</p>
<p>And today, she was going on... wait, was it a date?! Hang on a moment!</p>
<p>TODAY THEY WERE MEETING AT THE PARK! AT WHAT TIME?! FIVE?!</p>
<p>WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE'RE ALREADY ALMOST THERE?! WOAH, WOAH, WOOOOOOAH -</p>
<p>"Hey, you spacin' out or something?"</p>
<p>"OH, uh... no. I was just kinda remembering how we met. It was nice... and now we're here, walking in the park together." She grabbed his hand, gripping it softly. Handholding doesn't have to be harsh.</p>
<p>"Heh, that feels like it was just yesterday! I saw you in the book store, and you were doing your own little thing." KK chuckled, "I remember seeing you for the first time and being like 'woah, I like her and I haven't even spoken to her at all,' and my friends kinda teased me about it. Glad they did, otherwise I wouldn't be here with you." He smiled and squeezed her hand back, BUT NOT TOO HARD! Handholding still doesn't have to be harsh!</p>
<p>"Ohhh! So you had a crush on me before the bookstore?"</p>
<p>"Uh.. uhhh... Iguessyoucouldsaysobut... HEY, is that a coffee shop? You wanna grab some?" She giggled as he became more flustered, which was very out of character for him. </p>
<p>"I wouldn't mind getting some."</p>
<p>They spent hours talking about whatever, and before they knew it it was already sunset. KK called out to the owner, waving his hand.</p>
<p>"Hey, could we go up to the balcony? Just wanna watch the sunset."</p>
<p>The shop owner put on a mask of fake disgruntlement, but his smile quickly came back.</p>
<p>"Only if you help clean up after. I know you're good at it."</p>
<p>"Ah... alright." He turned back to Belle, grabbing her hand. "Let's get up there before it's too late."</p>
<p>They ran up the stairs, but at a speed where... you know, the coffee wouldn't be everywhere. Upon getting to the balcony, Belle could tell immediately that KK had brought her to the perfect place to watch the sunset.</p>
<p>It slowly went down, and the sky was coloring itself to a nightly hue. </p>
<p>"Hey, could you look here for a second?" He whispered, and as soon as she turned to face him he laid a kiss on her lips. AH!! FIRST KISS!! BLUSH ULTIMATE!</p>
<p>"Did you like it?"</p>
<p>"O-of course! It was so pretty and then you did this and I'm just... I'm happy. Really. Thank you.</p>
<p>They looked back to see the sun still peeking out just a little, but that sun was  most definitely satisfied. It had witnessed what could possibly be one of the most wholesome first dates ever. Who wouldn't nap happily after that?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. squeeze</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>587 words of happy drug dealing</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>yakko sell drug OOOH (i think that was the prompt.)<br/>also did a TAS writing. did not expect to be writing this in less than an hour at 5am. didn't know who she would be selling to so i asked lounge and they said nickey was most likely to be a drug addict or something!!!!!?!?! please enjoy i think this is one of the most brutal things i've wrote bc idk how drug deals GO?????? again enjoy and be happy (tm)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Don't worrryy... aboutta thing..." Yakko hummed to herself as she scrolled down the hospital halls. She could be considered a being of pure contentment at this point. Just at the end of this hallway was the kitchen, where she could get her break time snack on. The rice was practically calling to her...</p>
<p>"Every little thing, gonna be all -" A loud banging on one of the room doors disrupted what could have been a very smooth transition to not being hungry anymore. Just who in the world is doing that, and why couldn't they open the door? She turned herself towards the door, trying to turn the doorknob but it was locked. She wondered how one could possibly lock themselves in such a room, but... the task at hand was getting them out.</p>
<p>"YAKKO. THANK GOD IT'S YOU. OPEN THE DOOR."</p>
<p>"I can't. It's locked, silly!"</p>
<p>"Oh, uh, fuck, HOW DO I OPEN THIS, FUCK," their voice was shaky, and it sounded... quite familiar, but she couldn't tell due to the door muffling their voice. They were jittering the doorknob, making her snicker a little bit. They must have heard her, because it got more intense.</p>
<p>"AHHH SHIT, FUCK, HOW DO I - oh." After more fiddling, the door opened and revealed the stuck door (?) victim. The sight of him made even Yakko frown. He stood there, his breathing heavy and his overall appearance being extremely disheveled.</p>
<p>"You're better than this, Nickey." Her voice was no longer playful, but stern with a hint of disappointment. Maybe two hints, actually.</p>
<p>"Come on, I didn't have any other way of getting in, and those fuckin' guards, man. I offered the cheese to 'em and they still beat me up, damn it. Had to climb up two damn stories... I just want the stuff, Yak - OW!" She slapped him at the sound of her name being shortened in such a way. She was not going to take this disrespect.</p>
<p>"Never call me that ever again. I'm not the dirty fucking animal standing in front of me. If you want to leave here happy, you're paying double." </p>
<p>"Owww, wait, WHAT?! FUCKIN' DOUBLE? THAT'S ALL I GOT! I WAS LOOKING TO GET A BIG SUPPLY, COME ON MAN!"</p>
<p>"Keep complaining and you're going to end up very, VERY unhappy when you go. I'll throw you down the way you came from." She cracked her knuckles, getting herself ready to send a disorderly customer off. I think registered nurses have self defense training, so this dude was definitely gonna get his ass kicked. DON'T FUCK WITH NURSES!!</p>
<p>"Okay, OKAY. Here," he pulled a giant wad of cash out of his back pocket, dropping it into her hands. Upon the sight of it, her normal, playfully content self returned, along with her smile. She opened her eyepatch, pulling a vial out and immediately put it back over. Nickey cringed, but knew if he pulled or even did anything else that could possibly tip her off, he wouldn't be getting anything. He tried to keep composed, but JEEZ THAT'S SOMETHING YOU DON'T REALLY WANT TO SEE EVERYDAY.</p>
<p>"Thank you for your patronage," her voice chirped as she gave him the vial. "Be happy!" The door slammed, and it was like nothing ever happened. A staff member poked his head down the hall, only to see Yakko letting the kitchen door shut behind her. As she sat down with her fresh bowl of rice, she smiled to herself.</p>
<p>"Another happy customer... as it always should be, heh."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>